Playing hard to get
by meganrachaelmae
Summary: Rosalie, Jasper and Bella are new at school and they're also siblings. Cant Emmett get Rosalie to like him before anyone else?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy guys! This is my first fan fiction/story. If it's bad don't hound me 'kay? Just tell me what needs improving :).x.**

-1-

Emmett's P.O.V

"WOOO-HOOOO...!!", I bellowed as I zoomed down the highway in my new red jeep at 120 mph.

"Calm down Em", cautioned Alice. "We don't want to end up in a crash on our way to school, do we guys?"

OK, so it wasn't just me in my new jeep, Alice Edward and Carlisle were with me. Carlisle is my adopted father, but I didn't take his surname- Cullen, I stuck with mine- McCarthy. Edward and Alice are my real brother and sister, but they didn't want our surname, so now they're known as Edward Anthony Cullen and Alice Cullen.

"Yes, I really don't want to end up in A&E in my own hospital, so please Emmett, slow down", Carlisle asked

"Fine", I mumbled under my breath. I slowed down and turned the radio on to drown out the sound of their talking, but even though the radio was on I could still hear Alice singing along with the songs.

I turned the radio down simply because Alice doesn't sing, she screeches.

"HEY!!" moaned Alice, "turn it back on, I LOVE that song!" she continued

"Aliiice..." whined Edward, "the whole world doesn't want to know that you cant sing, so button it, okay?"

"Wey-hey, old Eddie boys back Carlisle, he's speaking! Ed that's the first thing you've said all morning" I cheered. "So what gives? You're never this quiet normally"

"Oh nothing" he replied, "just thinking is all"

I saw him look in my mirror with that 'ill tell you when Carlisle's out of the car look'. "'kay dude, whatever". Alice and Carlisle gave me a confused look but I waved them off. Knowing Edward it was either a girl or some new kids were starting or he's seen their pictures and likes one of them.

We dropped Carlisle off at 'Forks general Hospital' by reception and Edward got up front.

"Okay, spill it Edward, what's up?" I asked.

He hesitated for a second then said, "There is three new seniors starting today and from their files they're all related. Their names are Jasper and Rosalie Hale and Bella Swan".

Just then we arrived at school and instead of everyone staring at use and my new car like they do everyday, they were staring at some other car, a red one that was coming in the other end of the car park.

In the middle of the car park there were two spaces next to each other and so we had to park next to them.

When they started to get out of the convertible I couldn't help but look out of the window at them.

"That's Rosalie in the front with Jasper" Edward said, "and that's...whoa...err... that's Bella." Edward had a giant grin on his face and, luckily, managed to get Bella's attention and she smiled as well.

Lucky bugger, such a ladies man, that boy is. Just wait till mom and dad find out and that picture of Edward in that dress slips into Bella's locker... sounds like a plan.

Just then someone got out of the drivers seat, first the legs... oh my goodness, next the torso... wow, head of golden hair, oh my god its Rosalie! MINE I barked in my head at all of the boys staring at her, I must have barked it really loud because it looked like Mike Newton flinched...

**Heyy, hoped u liked it :) ill hopefully be putting a chapter up every week/weekend. Wish m luck .x.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys like chapter 2 :)**

-2-

R.P.O.V

_I was riding my horse, Bailie, through the woods, along with Jasper on Angel and Bella on Rollie, dodging every tree like they were speeding bullets._

_The wood is so crisp and the scent of evergreen trees was in the air. All I could hear was the regular sound of the horse's hooves and the sound of our regular breathing._

_Soon enough, we came to a clearing with a small water fall running down a small rock pile into a little pond. We got off the horses, sat by the pond and started talking._

_After about ten minuets, we heard the sound of more hooves coming this way, along with the sound of three people laughing, one girl and two boys._

_They came closer and closer and the sound of three people got nearer, but yet, we didn't decide to leave the clearing._

_A few more minuets passed and the sound of hooves stopped and the sound of three people getting off their horses followed. The people must have decided to leave their horses were they were as I hard no hooves following them._

_Suddenly, at the other end of the clearing, three figures stepped out of the shrubbery. One was a small girl, maybe about 5"2 with pixie type hair. The next was a tall, lean boy with messed up bronze hair, green eyes and a crooked smile. The last was a boy with a medium build, auburn hair, brown eyes and a warm smile._

_Every one stood still for a moment, just staring at each other, but when the pixie girl skipped forward I stepped forward to meet her._

_I nodded out of respect, because that is how I was brought up, held my hand out and said, "hi, im Rosalie, its nice to meet you..."_

_I didn't finish my sentence because I had no clue as to what her name was, so I waited for her to answer._

"_Rosalie," she whispered. _

"_Yes?" I replied. _

"_Wake up, wake up Rosalie" she told me._

"_What...?" I questioned. "I am awake, aren't I?" I asked again._

"_NO!" she screamed and staggered backwards, towards the boys who instantly jumped up to protect their sister. _

_Jasper and Bella pulled me back as well, Bella was cooing over me, but Jasper looked angry. Then the boy with the bronze hair came up to me and slapped me full on. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but all that come out was an alarm, it kind of sounded like my alarm back in my room. He slapped me again. "Wake up you dumb bitch!" he spat at me._

_Everything was a blur then, Jasper and Bella rushed me to the pond and splashed cold water onto my face. But it wasn't until then that I realised that I was slapped so hard that it cause me to bleed. The other three people ran off into the wood and by the sound of it jumped onto their horses and went speeding away._

I woke to the sound of someone calling my name. Bella.

"Urge, Bella do you have to wake me at..." I checked my clock, "at six am?!" I asked angrily.

"Jasper said that if you don't get up now then you'll get wet again".

Grrr, I thought, "NO! IF JASPER GETS THE BUCKET THEN IM GUNNA KILL HIM!!" I screamed at Bella knowing that Jazz could hear me from down stairs.

"GET UP THEN" he yelled from down stairs.

As I got up, slowly, from my bed covers I was wondering why Jazz had got me and Bella up so early. My vision was blurry for about 5 minuets but when it cleared up I noticed that Bella was soaked through.

"JASPER!!!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time. "JASPER WHITLOCK HALE! YOU USED THE BUCKET ON BELLA, DIDNT YOU?!" I accused.

Bella was standing next to me looking horrified. "Rose don't upset him, he's already in a bad mood!" she whispered.

"BAD MOOD?!" I yelled. "I WOULD BE IN A BAD MOOD IF SOMEONE THREW A BUCKET OF ICE COLD WATER OVER ME, BUT NOOO, NO ONE THROWS WATER ON THE GOLDEN HILD DO THEY JASPER?!" he was silent, looking at me with a blank face. "EHH... YEAH, THOUGHT NOT!!" I screamed in his face.

"You need to learn some respect or at least use some when you're talking to me, Rosalie Lillian Hale. If mom and dad were here you would have gotten the bucket straight away, so your lucky u didn't get it today, just don't expect me to be so kind tomorrow, ok? Go get dressed we've wasted enough time arguing" he calmly said. "You too Bella" he said sweetly.

Both Bella and I stalked out of the room.

"Remind me too kill him later" I told Bella.

"Yeah, maybe someone at school can help us?" she suggested.

School? I thought... "OH-MY-GOD!! We're starting Forks High today aren't we?!"

"You forgot didn't you?" she questioned, "Yes, yes I did" I said with a smile, then I shouted down the stairs, "WE'RE TAKING MY CAR JASPER WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!". And with that, both me and Bella chuckled and went to get dressed.

**Heyy... hope you guys liked chapter 2 :) when Jasper and Rosalie we're arguing I was really mad at someone so I feel soo much better now. Lol. Please R&R!! .x.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyya guys, hope you like chapter three :) .x.**

-3-

Rosalie got out of the car with her brother and sister and followed then round to the back of the car to the trunk to get out their bags.

As I looked at Edward he was totally focused on Bella, Alice wasn't really paying attention to any of the, but in due time she would be all over that Jasper kid, I could see it in here eyes, she was longing for the right guy after all the others let her down.

Once I'd snapped out of my mental conclusion of Alice, I noticed that Edward was talking to Bella, _that boy sure can move fast,_ I thought. Rosalie was standing by her car with loads of boys surrounding her, and Jasper was leaning on the back of the car glancing at Alice every now and again.

Note: tell Alice about Japer.

I went to get Alice from her car door simply because she looked like she need someone to talk too, unlike Edward who was now talking to Rosalie and Jasper, as well as Bella.

"Ali, what's wrong? You don't seem yourself this morning", I exclaimed

I knew that look and I knew something was wrong.

I didn't get an answer straight away, but when she finally answered me she said, "I don't know, I just don't feel peppy this morning. Maybe its something to do with that Jasper boy...", she nodded towards Jasper leaning on the back of the convertible, "and the way he keeps looking over at me. Do you think it'll work out between us?" she asked.

She gave me that look, you know, puppy dog eyes and pouted lips, that look really annoys me because when ever she uses that look with Carlisle and Esme she gets everything she wants. For example, last time she wanted a cat, she used the look and got one, she uses it on me and Edward as well, although Edward never gives in to her. Me on the other hand, I don't get a choice, its either saying yes or what ever she wants to hear or risk getting beaten up by a pixie. Trust me, you don't want Alice to kick you, she hurts. Oh, and do not, I repeat DO NOT get her angry, she's like a little pixie devil. Believe me, I've been there, and I don't wanna go back either!

So anyway, 'The Face', I couldn't resist it, so I said, "To be honest Alice, I'm not that good at predicting boyfriends for you. I've only guessed the fucking freaks and stuff." I left her hanging and I walked over to join Edward and the newbie's.

"Hey Edward", I called as I approached them

"Oh, hey Emmett, come to see who I'm talking to?" he asked with a smug smile.

"Oh no" I answered, time to spoil his fun, I thought. "No, I know who these people are." I nodded to each of them in turn.

"I believe this is Bella Swan" I said nodding at her, "this is Jasper Hale," I shook his hand, and then I glanced at Edward, he was looking at me with anger because I was about to tell them that my brother knew everything about them without them even knowing.

Finally I turned to Rosalie and said, "And you must be Rosalie Hale." As I said this I winked and she smiled back but there was something in her eyes that said, I know who you are, stay away from me.

Somewhere in the next few seconds, I went from staring at a beautiful girl to totally in love, just with that one smile I wanted to get to know her better.

**OKaii, so not one of my better chapters :S hope fully they'll get better in time :) x**


End file.
